guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-88.77.206.185-20111210121636
Ich denke man sollte diese ganzen "Eskapaden" in einem grösseren Zusammenhang sehen: Gutti ist über Jahre von bestimmten Kreisen aufgebaut worden. Im Groben geht es dabei darum die deutsche (und damit auch die europäische) Aussen- und Sicherheitspolitik wieder näher an die Interessen der USA und damit auch automatisch an die grosser Konzerne und einzig und allein gewinnorientierter Kreise heranzubringen. Diese Netzwerke haben in ihn investiert und er hat auch schon geliefert (Aussetzung der Wehrpflicht). Das ist auch kein Zufall sondern diese Kreise haben jahrzehntelange Erfahrung mit dem Aufbau solcher Leute. Da ist auch gar nichts "konspiratives" dran sondern alles läuft mehr oder weniger öffentlich ab, das hat den grossen Vorteil das auch nichts skandalträchtig "aufgedeckt" werden kann und die "geförderten" Leute meist vollkommen überzeugt sind auch das Richtige für ihr eigenes Land zu tun. Eine gewisse Persönlichkeitsstruktur der "Geförderten" (wie z.B. Geltungssucht) ist da sehr von Vorteil. Wohin die Reise gehen soll wird z.B. hier deutlich: http://csis.org/files/attachments/091120_zuguttenberg.pdf Guttenberg: "Despite all achievements, more steps remain to be made. What is now still exceptional – German military deployments – needs to become more common and needs to become thus more widely accepted, and this was one of the reasons why I, to the surprise of some in Germany, tried to find a new language a couple of weeks ago when it came to the explanation and the descriptions for our military deployments, to find a language which is blunt, which is clear and which tries to describe what I think is reality." Aus einem Bericht der "Welt" über diese Veranstaltung: "Kurz skizzierte Guttenberg die deutsche Ausgangslage. In den 20 Jahren seit dem Mauerfall habe sein Land einen langen Weg in kurzer Zeit zurückgelegt, erläuterte der Minister den Amerikanern. Die derzeit weltweit zehn Operationen, an denen deutsche Soldaten beteiligt sind, belegten, dass militärisches Engagement in der Bundesrepublik wieder Platz und Akzeptanz gefunden habe. Die Bundeswehr sei eine Armee im Einsatz geworden, und ihre Auslandsmission würden in der Bedeutung weiter zunehmen: „Was heute eine Ausnahmesituation ist, muss zur Selbstverständlichkeit werden“, sagte Guttenberg." http://www.welt.de/politik/deutschland/article5275996/Guttenberg-redet-in-Washington-Klartext.html Es geht also um nicht anderes als die Etablierung von Krieg als legitimes Mittel der Politik, als "Selbstverständlichkeit". Köhler hat ja auch in diese Kerbe gehauen. Wo das alles hinführt sieht man am Beispiel der "Aussenpolitik" der USA in den letzten Jahrzehnten: Millionen von toten Zivilisten und Flüchtlingen, Vergiftung grosser Flächen, Unterstützung von diktatorischen Regimen (solange es "passt"), Anzettelung von Bürgerkriegen. Wem hat das alles genutzt? Einem verschwindend geringen Anteil der eigenen Bevölkerung. Die weit überwiegende Mehrheit der US-Bevölkerung hat verloren, 60 Millionen bziehen Food Stamps. Niedergang des Mittelstands. Das internationale Image ist auf lange Zeit ruiniert. In manchen Ländern die blind dieser Politik gefolgt sind sieht es auch nicht viel besser aus. Mir geht es nicht in den Schädel wie man als Normalbürger eine solche Politik unterstützen kann, mal ganz abgesehen von Ethik und Moral, es schadet nur einem selbst. Man sollte sich genau anschauen wer von den hiesigen Politikern in diese Richtung marschiert. Guttenberg ist einer von denen, wenn nicht gar der überzeugteste. Er wird noch viel Unterstützung erfahren um ihn wieder in eine wichtige Position zu bringen.